Wedding Speech
by JOYable
Summary: Kyuhyun and Sungmin is ...


**Wedding Speech**

(Inspired from Shitsuren Chocolatier by Setona Mizushiro)

**.**

**.**

**Ini bukan tulisanku**

**Tapi fanfiksi ini milikku**

**.**

**Hope you like it**

**enJOY~**

**.**

**.**

"Tes… tes… 1, 2, 3."

_Ngiiiing…_

Dengungan sound system menggema sampai ke sudut hall. Senyum sexy Kyuhyun tersembunyi di balik mikrofon, mata tajamnya bergerak menyusuri seluruh audiens yang balik menatapnya penuh perhatian.

Sejenak ke arah keluarganya yang tampak sedikit tegang, lalu ke arah member grupnya yang setengah khawatir setengah menyemangati, dan akhirnya ke arah sepasang pengantin baru yang tersenyum bahagia dengan tangan yang bisa dipastikan saling bertautan.

Di belakang podium berdiri maknae grup tersohor se-Asia Super Junior,

a.k.a _wedding singer paling beruntung abad ini,_

Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau sudah tidak _Sexy, Free, and Single _lagi."

Kalimat copy-paste habis-habisan dari Choi Siwon itu masih mengundang suara tawa yang riuh.

"Oh, kurasa bagian sexy harus dicoret. Bokongmu masih sexy kok, hyung."

Audiens masih tertawa, yang paling keras langsung bisa diidentifikasi sebagai suara Kim Heechul.

"Kuharap kau ingat apa yang kulakukan padamu hampir setiap malam."

Hening.

Wajah para member seketika memucat.

Ekspresi si pengantin? Jangan ditanya.

"Aku memijitnya hampir setiap malam, kakinya juga, bahunya juga. Jangan lupakan jasaku itu, hyung."

Suara tawa lega audiens yang bermakna 'oh ternyata begitu maksudnya' menyela sejenak pidato si maknae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ya, Sungmin hyung memang pekerja keras. Pekerja keras dan seorang lelaki sejati yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi suami dan juga kepala rumah tangga. Siapapun yakin hyung pasti bisa melaksanakan tugas kehidupannya dengan baik."

Di barisan depan terlihat orang tua sepasang pengantin tersenyum bangga bahkan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Semoga kau diberkati, hyung." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. "Semoga kau bahagia."

Deru tepuk tangan para tamu undangan menyambut hangat ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Meskipun hanya aku yang bisa membahagiakanmu."

… _hening mendadak. _

"Kau yakin bisa bahagia dengan meninggalkanku, hyung? Jangan harap."

Kim Youngmin—CEO perusahaan tempatnya bernaung—berdiri murka di tengah-tengah audiens yang kebingungan. Para member SJ sudah bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursi mereka.

"Kau pikir dengan siapa kau bercinta hampir setiap malam hah?!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam pengantin pria yang membatu. "Istrimu?! Pacarmu?! AKU!"

Wajah Lee Chunhwa—ayah si pengantin pria memerah padam. Park Jungsu sudah setengah berdiri tapi masih sempat-sempatnya lempar kode dengan Kim Youngwoon yang sama speechlessnya. Semua tamu terlihat syok berat. Pengantin wanita pingsan di tempat karena serangan jantung.

"Pernikahan seperti ini tidak akan berhasil! Dan aku tidak akan…" Telunjuk Kyuhyun menuding lurus wajah Sungmin, "Aku tidak akan menyerah! Selamanya aku tidak akan menyerah! CAMKAN ITU, LEE SUNGMIN!"

_Siiing~_

JEPRET! JEPRET!  
Flash kamera mulai menyerang Kyuhyun dari berbagai arah. Gemuruh pertanyaan reporter bersama kameramen yang sedang merekam acara pernikahan, bisik-bisik keras tamu undangan pesta, dan teriakan marah presdir SM Entertainment ditambah protes keluarga pengantin wanita bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tampan. "Untuk moment bahagia hari ini, akan kunyanyikan sebuah lagu yang cocok… _Moment of Farewell_."

.

.

_**Heuteureojim eomneun neoui mare  
Jiwojin gieokdeuldo  
Saero sseuyeojyeo jagaman jinda  
Eojjeomyeon mianhae hago**__  
__**Eojjeomyeon dangjang daranago sipeun  
Ontong wonmangppun, ibyeoreul malhal ttae**_

(In your smoothly flowing words, even the erased memories are being written again, as it becomes smaller  
Maybe I feel sorry, maybe I want to run away right now  
I'm just filled with resentment during the moment of farewell)

_**Hapil oneul ireolkka hapil yeogiseo  
Junbijocha an doen naege**_  
(Did it have to be today? Did it have to be here?  
I'm not even ready for this)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pik!

Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya dari sinar layar handphone di tengah suasana kamarnya yang gelap gulita.

Jam 3 pagi. 12 Desember 2014.

Cho Kyuhyun. Umur internasional 26 tahun hampir 27. Lelaki. Status belum menikah. Diduga mengidap narcissistic personality disorder (NPD) karena memasang lagu sendiri menjadi ringtone hp.

Lagu dengan judul _Moment of Farewell_.

"Sungmin hyung…" Suara seraknya bergumam. "Aku memimpikan pernikahan Sungmin hyung."

Maknae tua itu berguling dan kembali menenggelamkan kepala di balik selimut.

.

.

**Kyumin**

**Never Ending Love Story**


End file.
